Eyes that Kill
by Luna Yue
Summary: Kagome Higurashi hadn't been what Harry Potter had expected when the Dursleys said they'd be having guests. And he definitely hadn't expected her unnerving, unseeing gaze to land on him.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Eyes That Kill

Chapter 1: Beautiful Eyes

A/N: This is adopted from Fluffynizer. There are some changes and this chapter is going to be pretty slow. But the next one will get better! PLEASE REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or HP or the song!

* * *

><p>Glaring at a spot on the ground, emerald eyes seemingly attempted to burn a hole through the carpet.<p>

"Harry Potter, are you even listening to me?" Petunia demanded as she stood stiffly in front of the boy her arms crossed over her chest and her head held high, accentuating her rather long neck.

Holding back a sigh Harry nodded his head in confirmation. But he really hadn't been listening, he had heard the same speech for the past couple of months and it was tiring to hear them berate him over the same thing.

"Boy, you'd better not mess this up," Vernon Dursley warned shaking a finger at Harry, his face red in anger. "You will be polite to our guests, during dinner the conversation will be normal, and after the dinner you will excuse yourself on account of feeling ill. The guests we are having are very important if we have them on our side I'll be retiring in a few years time and we won't have to look after you any longer."

Harry had to bite his tongue from snapping back at his uncle and simply nodded his head glumly. He had no idea who the guests were and truthfully he didn't care. Harry just wanted the summer to pass as quickly as possible so he could return to Hogwarts. Being polite to, no doubt boring muggles, that probably are as stringent as his uncle would just have to be a stepping stone to get there.

* * *

><p>Softly singing to herself, Kagome's eyes gazed out at the strange sights of England. It seemed as though everything was gray, the sky, the buildings, even the people. Everything was so…orderly.<p>

"Futari no heya no tobira wo shimete  
>Omoidetachi ni sayonara tsugeta<br>Arekara hantoshino toki ga nagarete  
>Yatto waraeru no yo<br>Mainichi isogashiku shiteiru wa  
>Atarashii jinsei wo watashi narini aruiteru.."<p>

Her otouto sitting in the back seat of the car had ceased being intrigued by the different objects and oddities England offered and had turned his attention back to the handheld game he had brought along. Glancing at her okaasan a sad smile slipped on to Kagome's face. Kun-Loon had an aura of stress surrounding her she tried navigating to their destination. Kagome knew the past months had been difficult on her.

"Anata ni aitakute aitakute nemureru yoru wa  
>Anata no nukumori wo sono nukumori wo omoidashi<br>Sotto hito mitojite miru…"

Ojiisan had died only a few months ago, leaving the shrine and her otousan's corporation behind.

"Anata no ushiro arukitakatta  
>Futari de mirai kizukitakatta<br>Donnani aishitemo kanau kotonai ai mo aru kotonado  
>Kizuki mo shinai hodo anata dake<br>Mitsumeteta aishiteta watashi no subete wo kakete…"

Sighing softly Kagome turned her attention back to the world outside. That's why they were in England, the director of a company they owned had insisted for them to travel to Europe so they could meet.

"Anata ni aitakute aitakute nemureru yoru wa  
>Anata no nukumori wo sono nukumori wo omoidashi<br>Sotto hito mitojite miru…"

Knowing it would be rude to deny the company, Kun-Loon had accepted the invitation. Kagome couldn't help but smile at her okaasan's naivety. Her okaasan had never understood business and had always opted to stay out it preferring the quiet life of a shrine maiden and leaving her otousan to take care of it. But Kagome had for the most part grown out of her naivety, if she had learned anything in the Feudal Era it had been, everyone always has an ulterior motive.

"Ishoni sugoshi tahibi wo wasurenaide ne  
>Kookai shinai deshou...Futari aishiattakoto…"<p>

Even Inuyasha, the hanyou she had come to love had only truly stayed by her side in the end because of the uncanny resemblance she held to Kikyo. But she couldn't blame him, after all she had stayed by his side in selfish hope that he would come to love her as he loved Kikyo.

"Anata ni aitakute aitakute nemureru yoru wa  
>Anata no nukumori wo sono nukumori wo omoidashi<br>Sotto hito mitojite miru  
>Aishiteru to tsubuyaite…"<p>

Noticing they had turned onto a residential street Kagome lifted her head slightly as the car rolled to a stop in front of an average sized house. Number four, Privet drive. The house was clean and lawn manicured the bushes and flowers trimmed to an appropriate height and width. But it, in no regards stood out from the other houses. In fact it fit in rather perfectly.

Tilting her head curiously Kagome sighed once more before opening the door and leaving the safety of the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.RING.<strong>_

Hearing the chime of the doorbell go off Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley quickly scrambled to the door while Harry stood by the stairs watching as Aunt Petunia straightened her hideous floral dress and Dudley plastered a large smile onto his face.

"You'll be splendid darling," Petunia murmured to Vernon, fixing his tie before the large man moved to open the door.

"Welcome," Vernon said with a friendly tone blocking the door so Harry was unable to see the guests.

"Thank you for having us," a young slightly accented voice replied. "I am Kagome Higurashi, this is my mother Kun-Loon, and my brother Souta. I'm afraid my mother isn't well acquainted with English, so my brother and I will be translating on her behalf."

"Oh, how charming," Petunia murmured a fake smile on her face as she glanced over Vernon's shoulder.

"Where are my manners, please do come in!" Vernon said stepping away from the door allowing Harry his first look of the family.

Shock went through him as he stared disbelievingly at the people in front of him. A boy probably a few years younger than himself dressed in black slacks and a dress shirt, with light brown eyes and obvious Japanese features smiled politely at him, his mother wore a pale pink dress defining her elegance and greeted everyone with a kind smile, however the last and most prominent of the family a girl around his own age with long raven hair, the most beautiful face that smiled at him as she smoothed down her white chiffon dress, and bangs that covered her eyes.

"I'm Vernon Dursley. This is my wife, Petunia and son, Dudley," Vernon introduced loudly as he ushered them into the sitting room. Kun-Loon following with Kagome's hand clutched in her own and Souta placing a hand on Kagome's back as though to guide her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Kagome bowed slightly and seemed to glance at her mother as the woman began to speak in rapid Japanese. "My mother says you have a beautiful house and a lovely family, but she also wonders about the other boy."

In an instant it seemed as though the Dursley's had frozen before Vernon called to Harry to come into the room. "Harry why don't you come greet our guests?"

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter," the dark haired, green eyed boy said walking into the room introducing himself, ignoring the glare his cousin shot him.

Kagome smiled pleasantly, her expression becoming curious as she felt his aura.

"Would you care for any tea? I've read English tea is much different from Japanese tea but I'm afraid we weren't able to get a hold of any," Petunia asked taking up her role of a doting hostess.

"I'm sure we'll enjoy it either way," Kagome replied smiling. "My mother and I will have some, I'm afraid my brother has never really liked any tea."

Souta blushed slightly and scowled at Kagome, much to her amusement.

"Oneechan," he grumbled.

Harry stared at the siblings with interest watching as they playful teased each other.

"Excuse me what does own-eee-chan mean?" Harry asked ignoring the pointed glare his uncle sent him.

"Pardon him, the boy doesn't know when to close his mouth," Vernon began, apologizing profusely, his face reddening.

Kagome laughed lightly at the butchered pronunciation. "It's fine, Souta why don't you practice your English?"

Souta grumbled under his breath but obliged as he turned to Harry.

"Oneechan, means sister but in Japanese there are multiple ways to say sister," he stated his voice hesitant as he tried not to mumble the words.

"Souta still hasn't gotten the hang of English…because he doesn't practice," Kagome teased messing up his hair with their mother lightly scolding them.

"Ms. Higurashi, if you don't mind the intrusion how did you learn English so well?" Vernon asked sitting himself down in a chair and motioning for everyone else to do the same, including Harry. Though it was with a reluctant nod.

"Oh, it's not a problem," Kagome answered smiling. "It is mandatory for all Japanese students to learn English however I took an extended interest in it seeing as I now own my father's company."

Vernon's eyes widened at her words and his face became ashy while Petunia who had reentered the room carrying a tray of tea almost stumbled and dropped the tray. Harry stared at the girl with newfound interest.

"But you're only my age!" Dudley exclaimed in disbelief his eyes bulging.

"Yes, however my okaasan has agreed to allow me to manage it. You see she has never dealt in business before and was worried she may somehow be persuaded or manipulated into a business deal that wouldn't best benefit us. My otouto is currently too young to take control of such a large company and has other interests. But I was old enough to remember what my father had taught me about his trade and I am not easily manipulated so it was decided for now until I chose a successor I would own and control Higurashi Corps," Kagome explained a slight smile on her face as she stared at the gaping family.

Noticing none of the Dursley's were going to say anything Harry sighed before smiling at the Japanese family. "Well that's splendid, I'm sure my Uncle would be willing to help you in any way he could."

Snapping out of his surprise Vernon nodded frantically. "Yes, should you ever need help just come to me."

"Ah, thank you," Kagome murmured with a slight smile. "But I have many advisors, though should I ever need another's advice I will call you."

Harry almost smirked at the sarcasm he heard in the girl's voice but just settled for grinning in amusement as Vernon didn't even notice it.

"Here's your tea," Petunia quickly made her way to the family and held the tray towards them.

"Thank you," Kagome said and reached out to pick up her tea only to knock it over.

Muttering a few curses in Japanese Kagome winced as the hot liquid coated her hand and the reprimand from her mother.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! I don't know how that could have happened," Petunia apologized shoving the tray into Dudley's hands as she went to get a towel.

"Kagome no baka, you should have let me get it," Souta muttered as he grabbed her hand, his childlike expression melting away to reveal a serious face that showed wisdom well beyond his years.

Mrs. Higurashi accepted the damp towel gratefully from Petunia and helped wipe off the hot tea from her daughter's hand while also checking the burns.

Kagome calmed Souta and Kun-Loon in Japanese and used a bit of her miko ki to take away the stinging.

Lifting her head to face the Dursley's, Kagome sighed as she felt the all radiating confusion and suspicion but before she could speak Souta stopped her.

"Kagome became blind only recently through an accident, please respect her privacy and our own and don't ask questions," he stated coolly his eyes narrowing into a glare.

Kagome sighed and patted her brother's arm to calm him. "I'm sorry Souta's a bit protective about my blindness. But please don't let this affect the evening let's continue."

Harry felt bad as for Kagome as the evening progressed, the Dursley's were treating her with disdain now that they realized she had a disability. It was making him sick watching as Dudley subtly hit on her all throughout dinner and Vernon try to take advantage of her position in her company every other second.

He could see it was starting to get to Souta to. The boy had his fists clenched tightly throughout the dinner and his eyes only softened towards his sister and mother.

"Ahem, Harry don't you need to be going somewhere?" Vernon insinuated and Harry almost felt like sighing as he stood from the table.

"Oh yeah, I'm not feeling well…may I be excused?" Harry asked dryly causing Souta to snicker as he picked at his food and Kagome to grin slightly.

"Yes you-"

"Actually," Kagome cut Vernon off much to the man's displeasure. "I rather enjoy Harry's presence. If you don't feel too terrible I'd be very thrilled for you to stay."

Glancing at Vernon, Harry let out small smirk at his strained nod of approval.

"Very well then," he said sitting back down to enjoy dessert.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening, we enjoyed it very much," Kagome said bowing slightly as Souta tugged gently on her arm.

Mrs. Higurashi who hadn't spoken very much smiled politely and murmured something into her daughter's ear. Kagome smiled and nodded slightly. "Mother says she is glad one of our company's has such a great director and a wonderful nephew."

Souta sniggered as the Dursley's became slack jawed and Dudley's pudgy face became red.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Harry," Kagome stated holding out her hand to shake.

Harry nodded and grasped her hand only to blink in surprise when she tugged him closer to whisper in his ear.

"Don't pity me; my eyes were my own fault. Your aura is magical quite literally…good luck with the muggles. Wareware wa futatabi au made," Kagome murmured and pulled away quickly.

"We'd better get going our plane for Japan leaves soon," Kagome stated with a small wave.

"Leaving so soon?" Harry asked getting over his shock that Kagome knew he was a wizard.

"Can't stay away from our homeland for such a long time, we get homesick," she replied with a sheepish grin.

"Not to mention Kagome hates the shitty food," Souta sniggered unkowingly causing Petunia to go red. "Honestly how does one eat so much?"

Deciding they had overstayed their visit and Souta had spoken quite enough Kagome shoved him out the door and let her okaasan guide her back to the car. Leaving a stunned wizard watching her walk away.

Once the Japanese family had pulled out of the driveway Harry sighed and shut the door.

"POTTER!"

* * *

><p>Playing with a piece of hair Kagome stared blankly at her hand. She could see it in a sense. She could see everything in a strange way. Everyone had auras so she could see them and could tell where objects and walls were but smaller objects were trickier.<p>

"Is your hand ok?" Souta asked without looking up from his game.

Kagome smiled faintly and held it up so he could see her completely healed hand from his seat in the back.

"Good as new…"

Kun-Loon smiled at the affection between her children before placing a hand on Kagome's. "I wish you would wear your hair back sometimes…Your eyes are still beautiful."

"Arigato okaasan," Kagome replied as she seemed to be considering it.

Souta sighed to himself as he immersed himself in his game once more. He knew Kagome wouldn't do it. Her eyes were a source of shame for her. All because of Inuyasha he had to watch his oneechan suffer…

Sensing Souta's angry aura Kagome knew what he was thinking and attempted to draw his attention away from the source of his anger.

"Souta, do you think you can watch over the company for me a bit? Since I'll be at my new job it'll be difficult for me to make sure everything in the company is running smoothly. I'll do the paperwork but you'll have to make sure everything is in order," Kagome spoke up.

Eyes softening Souta smiled. "Anything for you, Gome."

* * *

><p>Staring at the piece of parchment in front of him Harry sighed, unsure of what to write. Kagome's smiling face kept appearing in his mind. She knew about magic…but she was also blind. How had that happened?<p>

So many questions he wanted to ask the peculiar girl…maybe…

Dipping his quill in ink Harry placed it to the parchment and hesitated before quickly scribbling a name on it.

_Kagome Higurashi,_

_This letter may seem out of nowhere but I'm still curious about how you know of magic…how you knew I was a wizard._

_Please let me know._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Kagome listened as her brother read her the letter aloud all the while petting the snowy owl that had brought it.<p>

"Sounds like he can't get you out of his mind," Souta teased only to be hit with a pillow. "Itai! That hurt!"

"Oh, man up!" Kagome replied sticking out her tongue then grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Wait you're going to reply?" Souta demanded frowning.

"Hai, I find myself interested in Harry Potter," she answered much to his distaste.

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter,<em>

_I hope you are doing well…I don't wish to convey too much over a letter but let it be known many things will be revealed in time._

_Best of wishes,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Harry stared intently at the paper Hedwig had appeared with only to sigh in annoyance. It revealed pretty much nothing…

Leaning back in his bed Harry pondered the strange girl and the quickly approaching school year. Would she be attending Hogwarts…?

* * *

><p>"My Lord," Wormtail bowed deeply as Voldemort glared down at the sniveling creature. The rat had been proven useful on many occasions but his company was very aggravating.<p>

"What isss it you fool?" he hissed out watching in amusement as the creature cringed back.

"She's coming, it has been confirmed," the greasy man said still in a bow, waiting for his lord's reaction.

"Perfect, I've been waiting for her return sssoo anxiousssly," Voldemort hissed in pleasure as he stroked Nagini. _"Ssssooon my love, you will meet her assss well."_

* * *

><p>Sparkling green eyes looked at the serene shrine with joy as the orange haired man bounded up the rolling steps.<p>

A taller figure with molten gold eyes and silver hair followed at a more sedate pace, his amusement well hidden behind a frozen mask of indifference.

"Little miko…"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Order?

Title: Eyes that Kill

Chapter 2: The Order?

A/N: Well if you were wondering why I haven't updated in awhile and why this is pretty short…that would be because I only received 5 reviews while I had a lot more people favorite it…I mean really?

Anyways have you all been hearing about the Kony 2012 movie on you tube? If you haven't watched it yet you should! It's amazing what their doing!

PLEASE READ/REVIEW

* * *

><p>The Sunset Shrine in Tokyo, Japan was renown for the peaceful aura it held and charms of protection against lingering spirits that were sold. Any one who had personally met one of the shrine keepers had become a denizen or a frequent guest to shrine, drawn back for the chance to speak with one of the kindhearted Higurashi's.<p>

"You're closing the shrine for today?" an old visitor asked as Kagome placed a sign at the base of the shrine steps.

"Hai, I apologize for the inconvenience, however it will be open tomorrow, Furusawa-san…I'm afraid today we had an unexpected visit from some relatives," Kagome reassured as she bowed slightly to the elderly man.

"Ah, no need for such formalities, Kagome-chan! Be sure to let your old jii-chan know that he still owes me that youkai bone he promised!" Saku Furusawa called as he began shuffling off. "And be careful going up those steps! Wouldn't want you falling!"

"Hai! Arigato, Furusawa-san!" Kagome called out to his retreating figure before spreading out her aura to locate the steps.

Beginning her trek up the stairs Kagome began counting with a practiced patience. Losing her vision had many downsides, and when she had first lost it she had struggled relearning how to do certain things. It had been frustrating, always depending on everyone else and disappointment always coursed through her at the end of the day as she felt everyone else moving along in their lives. So one day she had her okaasan lead her to the base of the shrine steps and slowly walked up alone. It had taken her hours when as a child it had taken her a few minutes to race up the steps. Fear of being sightless, of not seeing what she was stepping on dissipated as she used memory to find her way up the steps. When she had finally reached the top her morale had increased to such a degree Kagome stepped right back into where life had left her.

"KAGOME!" the cry broke her concentration and her eyes shut as arms wrapped around her waist and the world around her blurred.

Almost relaxing into the sturdy arms Kagome bit her lip as she tried to keep up with the moving surroundings, her aura brushing against familiar plants but moving past so quickly she couldn't figure out where on the shrine she was.

"Shippo put me down please," Kagome murmured softly, knowing his ears would pick up the whisper.

"Ehh? No problem okaasan!" the cheerful kit replied and in a dizzying moment she was jerked to a stop.

Collecting herself as the kitsune placed her gently down Kagome's mind quickly created an image of her surroundings and her aura stretched out to feel a strong aura emitting from the middle of the area.

"Goshinboku," Kagome muttered in relief as she walked steadily towards the tree and crumpled down beneath it.

"Awww no hug!" Shippo demanded and Kagome could picture a pitiful puppy face on him.

"I already gave you a hug when you and Sesshomaru, interrupted my breakfast," Kagome replied tersely before sighing and patting the ground beside her.

Happily plopping down Shippo sprawled himself out and released the charm on his youkai features. Stretching his three tails he used one of them to tickle Kagome's nose and couldn't hold back a chuckle as the seemingly mature miko instantly latched onto it.

"Where did Fluffy-sama, disappear off to anyways?" Kagome wondered as she turned her eyes on Shippo, not noticing him flinch or the guilt that filled his aura.

"Uh-I think he went to look at the well," Shippo muttered looking away.

Tilting her head at the tone Shippo's voice had taken Kagome shrugged before untangling herself from Shippo's tails and pulling herself to her feet. "I think I'll go check on him."

"Okaasan, do you want me to help you?" Shippo immediately jumped to his feet, prepared and willing to dote upon her.

Kagome had to hold back a sigh and instead gently shook her head and pushed him towards the house, despite his short protest. "Souta's inside playing video games, he wanted a rematch and I can walk myself. If I fall I'm sure Sesshomaru will catch me."

Trying to give her best motherly glare even though she couldn't really tell if it was working Kagome gave him another shove to get him moving and smirked as she heard him muttering about strange, futuristic okaasans that would refuse the help of a son.

Wheeling herself in the direction of the well house Kagome counted the steps there and slid the shoji door open with ease. Stepping into the musty room a feeling of nostalgia swept over her and memories flashed through her mind.

"Your scent while it will remain forever within the well is fading, miko…you haven't been in this well house for well over a month," the cold voice swept over her as she felt warm breath by her ear and realized Sesshomaru was standing directly behind her.

"Sometimes it hurts to linger in the past, Fluffy-sama," Kagome murmured as she stepped away from Sesshomaru's looming form and towards the well she had cherished. "Especially when you're so close…but so far."

Regarding Kagome silently, Sesshomaru's eyes paused on her own eyes. They were a deep cerulean color and were as vibrant as ever. But a thin film seemed to lie over them making them appear dead, so unlike the emotion filled eyes he was used to.

"You will get your vision back, I assure you," he promised his own regenerated left hand clenching.

Smiling gently Kagome simply nodded knowing it would be no good to argue. Shippo and Sesshomaru had already tried as hard as they could to find spells and charms and youkai cures that would restore her vision but were out of luck.

"You know I always took my vision for granted. And yet because I'm blind…I'm finally seeing the world," Kagome murmured as a beautiful smile broke across her face, making Sesshomaru's heart light.

"Hai," the taiyoukai replied, content to simply watch over the miko who had been a friend to all.

Placing her hand on the well Kagome turned away from Sesshomaru. "I always knew that you and Shippo would find me…but I never expected you to bring a whole other world along with you."

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose at her words and let out a disgruntled sigh much to her amusement. "Magic, is a hindrance…they expect everything to happen so easily."

"For them, maybe it's simply being able to believe in something unseen," Kagome replied thoughtfully.

A moment passed and they were both lost in thought. The quiet peacefulness of the well's diluted magic comforting them.

"Are you sure you wish to do this…Hogwarts, is far from Japan, if you wished to immerse yourself in magic Japan has many magical schools with more traditional roots," Sesshomaru attempted to persuade her.

Letting out a deep sigh Kagome easily made her way back to the well house door. "I have already made my decision. I will be fine, after all I won't be completely alone. Ne? Kirara?"

"Mew," Kirara jumped from the rafters of the well house and landed on Kagome's shoulder, her twin tails wrapping around Kagome in a funny embrace.

"Hn. Foolish, miko."

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione, and Ron were huddled along with the rest of the Weasley children hoping to catch pieces of the Order's conversation as members began to file quietly into the hall. Fighting over the Extendable Ears the Golden Trio finally gained one and were able to hear the end of a conversation before Crookshanks snapped it off.<p>

"Oh, Crookshanks!" Hermione bemoaned as Ron sighed in frustration.

Ducking back into Harry's and Ron's room the Golden Trio split paths with the twins and Ginny. They all silent for a moment before Harry began talking. "The 'girl will win the war…' What does that mean?"

"Sounds like bloody idiots…" Ron muttered only to be whacked over the head by Hermione.

"No Ronald, it sounds like a powerful witch will be joining the Order," Hermione spoke up with a roll of her eyes. "The real question is who?"

Harry stayed quiet as his best friends began bickering and he couldn't help as his mind wandered back to Kagome…she couldn't be the one who would be joining the Order of the Phoenix…would she?

* * *

><p>"Wow…looks like a shithole," Shippo stated as the stepped out of a taxi on Grimmauld Place, luggage in hand.<p>

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed reaching out to slap him.

Seeing Kagome was going to miss, Shippo moved a bit closer so she would make contact with his arm. "Ouch, okaasan! Don't you love me anymore!"

"Shush, Shippo," Kagome murmured as she thought of the house number she had been told before flying to England. "Is it there?"

"Hai, okaasan, come one, I'll help you up the steps," Shippo said as he took her arm and guided her up the steps before knocking on the door, having been given very specific instructions to not ring the bell.

Kagome waited patiently as she leaned against Shippo trustingly. Hearing the door sweep open Kagome straightened her back and bowed slightly. "I am Higurashi Kagome."

"You're-you're the girl!" a familiar voice cried out and Kagome tilted her head as she felt his aura, a small smirk rising to her lips as she did.

"How do you know Kagome boy," Shippo demanded heatedly only to be reined back as Kagome placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Harry Potter, pleasure to see you again…however, I do believe it is proper courtesy to welcome guests in," Kagome said with a wide smile as she felt his disbelief.

Poking her head out from the corner of the door Kirara 'mewed' up at her mistress much to Harry's surprise as he noticed the two tailed cat that was inside the house. "How did she-?"

"You'll have to excuse Kirara, she is very quick and prone to wandering," Kagome said pleasantly as she raised a brow. "Now, Harry…may we come in?"

"Of course you can Miss Higurashi as well as your companion," an old but deep voice rang out from behind them and Kagome hid a frown as she felt the aura behind her.

"Dumbledore, I assume, it was very kind of you to invite us," she murmured softly and stepped into the house with Shippo close behind when Harry moved. "But the reason why has yet to be determined."

"Why don't we take this conversation some where else, Miss Higurashi, perhaps the kitchen. I'm afraid we have many prying ears," Dumbledore said kindly as he glanced at a stunned Harry. "Oh and if you could please keep your voices down in the hallway…there are some sleeping residents…"

"Aah," Shippo glanced at the walls curiously before looking at Kirara. "Take us to the kitchen Kirara, that is if you know where it is."

The neko mewed her annoyance at the kitsune before stalking off, making sure her footsteps were loud enough for Kagome to follow.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry snapped out of his daze as he grabbed the headmaster's arm. "Please could I just talk to you for a minute."

"No time Harry," Dumbledore muttered brushing the boy off as he strode after the Japanese guests.

Having heard the quick exchange of words Kagome frowned at the way he had treated Harry, confused by such callous words but even more so by the deep regret emanating from the old man.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

~Luna Yue


	3. Chapter 3: Species Difference

Title: Eyes that Kill

Chapter 3: Species Difference

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for not updating I've been going through really bad depression and it's been pretty tough feeling good enough to even get up...But I'm feeling slightly better so hopefully I can start posting some more!**

* * *

><p>Following after the light tapping of Kirara's paws Kagome was lost in her thoughts and barely paid attention to Shippo's and Dumbledore's small talk as they followed closely behind her. Their voices and slight rustle of clothing the only sign they were even following. Confusion still swirled in her mind but she pushed her curiosity and concern to the side in favor of tilting her head in contemplation as a dark aura appeared in her mind as she walked down the hall. It wasn't quite alive...but it wasn't dead either.<p>

"So why must we keep our voices down, old one?" Shippo questioned softly, respectful but mocking at the same time.

"Aah, that would be due to the portrait of the lovely Mrs. Black, I'm afraid she doesn't take well to outsiders disturbing her slumber..." Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully in response as he glanced at the disguised kitsune with sparkling blue eyes.

The kitsune rose an eyebrow at the wizard's words but didn't find it necessary to respond as he simply nodded in acceptance while he noticed Kagome's aura brighten as though in realization. Eyeing the slender form of his okaasan carefully follow Kirara his thoughts wandered back to the boy who had greeted them. Harry Potter, the boy was known even among youkai however, not as popular or as well known as Kagome. How the wizarding boy even knew Kagome confused him. From the information he had gathered prior to their arrival Harry Potter lived with a muggle family and knew little of the magic society.

Slowing down as Kirara's steps seemed to move down Kagome carefully placed a hand on the wall as she made her way down the steps, unconsciously counting all the steps she had taken and felt a brush of air as a door was opened. Hearing the sudden whispers and hushed voices her sightless eyes glanced around surreptitiously. The sudden weight on her shoulder alerted her to Kirara perched in her shoulder as she moved into the room. Hearing the sound of something being stirred and a delicious scent wafting through the air Kagome inferred they had entered a kitchen.

"This is her?" a gruff voice asked rather rudely and Kagome pinpointed where the voice came from within seconds, her eyes firmly locked on the proud aura of the man leaning against the opposite wall.

Raising her right arm to prevent Shippo from passing her Kagome turned quickly and placed a hand on his chest, gently but firmly pushing him back.

"Iie, Shippo, you shouldn't get so upset over a small comment..." Kagome murmured softly although everyone in the silent room heard her.

Stepping around his foreign guests Dumbledore gazed at Sirius, a slightly stern expression on his face. Sighing lightly to himself he ushered the two in to sit at the table, not at all bothered by all the attention from various sets of eyes.

"Sirius, please don't speak so rudely in front of our guests. This is Lady Kagome Higurashi and her...escort Shippo," Dumbledore introduced his eyes lighting up as Kagome gave a friendly smile and her hand reached up to the strange little cat like creature on her shoulder.

"You forgot Kirara, Dumbledore-sensei, she is what you would call a familiar I suppose...although she is not a pet, she is a friend," Kagome stated to the rest of the room, her accent skewing some of her words as she spoke quickly.

Glancing up as a warm aura approached Kagome was surprised at how similar it was to her okaasan's. The woman was a bit more...vibrant in color but caring and independent.

"Tea, dear?" the soft but kind question lit up Kagome's face and she nodded happily, ignoring the amusement she felt roll off of Shippo.

"Hai, thank you-uh-"

"Molly Weasley, dearie," the woman smiled down at the sweet japanese girl and placed a cup in her outstretched hands. It had startled her to see such a young girl walk into the room, one who she was sure was around the ages of her own children. Asking the boy who had accompanied her the same question she nodded curtly as he declined, his eyes trained on the girl.

The room remained silent as Kagome sipped her tea not noticing how tense all the occupants were. Shippo's amusement only grew as he felt frustration roll off many of the ningen. Hell he had no idea why Sesshomaru held so much dislike for them...they were too amusing to hate!

When Kagome finally placed her cup down Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Now I'm sure you are all curious as to why I invited Miss Higurashi here," Dumbledore began, a smile in his eyes as he clasped his hands together. "...As you all know there have been rumors circulating that Voldemort-"

Kagome rose an eyebrow as simultaneous gasps rose around the room and felt Shippo was just as confused.

"-has been recruiting demons to his side...demons are something none of us have encountered before however as a priestess, able to purify souls, Miss Higurashi has."

Surprise was the predominant emotion Kagome felt flittering around the room followed by interest and soon enough voices started to raise as the wizards and witches chattered amongst themselves.

"A priestess, nonsense!"

"There hasn't been one for centuries-"

Seeing as no more attention was being placed on them Kagome turned to Dumbledore, her deadened eyes gazing into his own lively ones. "So this is why you contacted Sesshomaru? You need help in a war?"

Hearing slight pain and disdain in her voice Dumbledore choose his words carefully, knowing that the girl was powerful in her own right and had already been dealt enough hardships in life. "Yes...I would not ask such of you if there were any other way but time is becoming short and Voldemort threatens to overtake this world everyday."

"What would you have me do?" she asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Only whatever you would agree with," Dumbledore answered obscurely but Kagome heard the unspoken words. 'You will not be forced to kill anyone.'

"So what? It is possible!"

"Demons...we could beat them with magic!"

Wincing as the noise started becoming unbearable Shippo's emerald iris' darkened as red flooded into them and a growl tore its way from his chest as he jumped to his feet.

The vicious noise broke the magical beings out of their arguing as panic filled the room and wands were whipped out.

"A demon!"

"She tricked us! She tricked Dumbledore!"

Eyes narrowing as Kagome started to feel fear and killing intent fill the room she quickly stood and spread her arms out wide before her son, her motherly instincts taking over.

"Should any of you attempt to hurt him I promise blood will be shed," Kagome snarled her calm demeanor becoming fierce as though she had gone through a transformation. Instead of the seemingly weak girl that had entered a strong woman radiating with power stood in her place.

"I am a priestess and Shippo is a demon, only the weak minded fear something which they do not understand. Are all of you such fragile witches and wizards?" she demanded.

Feeling the anger and fear deplete Kagome dropped her arms and scanned Shippo over with her blind eyes.

"I'm fine," Shippo muttered obscurely as he tugged Kagome back into her seat.

Allowing him to do so Kagome relaxed her shoulders, her own anger melting away as a forlorn look overtook her expression.

"Well," Dumbledore stated, for once at a loss for words. "That was interesting...So Miss Higurashi will you accept?"

…

…

…

"Bloody 'ell, ish she blind?"

* * *

><p>"Oi! Give it back git!" Ron snapped as he attempted to swipe an Extendable Ear from George only to catch thin air as a loud pop sounded.<p>

"Shut up mate!" Harry hissed as he listened intently through his own 'ear.'

It was frustrating only being able to capture bits and pieces of the conversation but Harry supposed it was better than nothing, especially when a pair of blue eyes swept across his mind. The question that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past month now felt as though it were ripping his mind to shreds. Who was Kagome Higurashi?

"Harry, what are they saying?" Hermione demanded impatiently and Harry was almost tempted to not tell her simply for the satisfaction of knowing something she did not.

"I don't know, they were arguing really loudly about a 'demon' and 'not being possible.' Then there was a loud growl like...what Ron's stomach sounds like when he's hungry," Harry explained sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he realized how ridiculous he just sounded.

Hermione nodded attentively as she took his words in and quickly hurried off without another word, no doubt to rummage for information in one of the numerous wizarding books she had brought.

"Eh, this is bloody confusing mate," Ron stated Harry's thoughts as the two best friends exchanged completely disheartened expressions.

"Yeah," Harry nodded only to be cut off by a hiss from the floor above them.

"Oi, quiet down there the door is opening!" Fred called softly.

Immediately averting their gazes to the door they watched with bated breath as the door swung open and a red haired man stepped out his hand clutching the fragile hand of a beautiful foreign woman.

"Bloody hell she's hot!" three Weasley boys said simultaneously while Harry mentally agreed, startled when he noticed blue eyes staring directly into his green orbs, a small smile playing on petal soft lips.

* * *

><p>PLease REVIEW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontations

Title: Eyes that Kill

Chapter 4: Explanations and Confrontations

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry not updating for awhile Junior year is a busy one!

italics: Japanese

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

* * *

><p>Hugging Shippo tightly Kagome mentally sighed before gazing up at him with a bright smile and brushed a lock of his auburn hair from his eyes. Sadness filled her at saying goodbye to her kit as well as anticipation, it had been awhile since she had last been 'alone.' It had already been decided prior to their arrival that Shippo would return to Japan and she would remain in England, if not to help the wizards then to observe them.<p>

They stood at the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place and Kagome quickly put up a sound barrier so no prying ears would hear their conversation were they to let any important information slip in their farewells.

_"Be safe on your trip back,"_ she murmured lifting a hand to trace the strong outline of his jaw with the tips of her fingers. "_Watch over your obaasan and Souta-kun."_

Nodding his consent Shippo nuzzled her head as he lowered his lips to her ear, his emerald eyes glaring coldly over her shoulder. _"I don't trust them okaasan. They could easily turn on you...Youkai and those fools who simply channel magic aren't known to get along."_

Stifling her giggle with a slender hand Kagome smiled inquisitively her blind eyes staring straight into his own. _"Youkai and miko are not known to get along well either,"_ she teased before lifting a hand to her shoulder, where Kirara sat. _"I'll be fine I have Kirara with me and besides, you and Sesshomaru both helped in my training, do you doubt my abilities so much?"_

Kissing the crown of her head like she had once done to him Shippo shook his head despite knowing she wouldn't see the motion. _"I don't doubt you, I just worry." 'You are blind...'_

Taking one of Shippo's hands Kagome smiled serenely before placing the shaking appendage over her closed eyes. _ "This is not your fault...but just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see. Stop treating me like a child." _

Despite the harshness of her words her tone was soft and she finished by sticking her tongue out before releasing his hand to turn away and stare blindly up the steps. Her expression was one of amusement as her head tilted to the side, Kirara 'mewed' as if sensing her Mistress' mirth.

Shippo sighed and rose an eyebrow at the group of kids gathered at the top of the steps staring unabashedly at them, no doubt trying to eavesdrop. Silently nudging Kagome's sound barrier with his youki it instantly dropped. Returning his attention to the six kids Shippo studied them with a bit less than critical eye.

The bespeckled boy from earlier was among them, his clothes were baggy, and a confused look was on his face while his eyes were locked on Kagome. A pair of twins stood huddled together their auras similar to his own and their bright red hair was, a shade brighter than his own auburn, shared by two others, no doubt their siblings. A rather average girl with brown hair bustled out of a room and stood among them her eyes filled with knowledge but lacking the wisdom he saw within Kagome's eyes. The other redheaded boy stood next to her his expression slightly dull and Shippo quickly dismissed him. The last was a young girl, still just a child, her aura was tinged a bit with envy and her eyes would glance longingly at the one called 'Harry.'

"Hello again Harry Potter," Kagome called out in English as Kirara jumped off her shoulder to greet the teens as they slowly descended the steps.

Sniffing lightly at the group Kirara purred as the one girl with brown hair scratched her ears but sent a scathing look at the ball of red fur in her arms when the animal released a loud hiss. Returning to her Mistress Kirara jumped into her open arms with ease.

Watching the group with dispassionate eyes Shippo moved closer to Kagome, eyeing them with bored but distrusting eyes.

"Um-I'm sorry about earlier...I was surprised to see you again," Harry said sheepishly when he stood a few feet away from the girl.

"It's understandable," Kagome nodded as she scratched Kirara's ears. "I assume you have been well, yes? Your aunt and uncle know not of where you are?"

Frowning as he tried to decipher Kagome's odd phrasing Harry took a small glance at Ron to see he was just as bewildered by her words while Hermione seemed to understand although her brow was furrowed in thought. Replaying her words in his mind Harry,s frown deepened...his aunt and uncle knowing? Realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia don't care where I am. I'm sure they are celebrating that I'm not there actually," Harry said matter-of-factly startling a patiently waiting Kagome.

Eyes narrowing at his words Kagome's smile lessened slightly, although she had gotten the feeling his aunt and uncle were not the most caring but anger slowly bubbled up at hearing that her prior concerns were true. "I hadn't thought highly of them but I didn't realize that they were abusive."

About to open his mouth to deny Kagome's concern Harry was stopped by the raised eyebrows of Ron, Fred, and George who had witnessed Harry's abuse when they had broken him out during the summer before his second year at Hogwarts. Sighing Harry offered her a crooked, conceding smile instead. "I handle it...it's not life threatening or anything."

Still not completely satisfied Kagome sighed before turning and catching Shippo's hand in her own and pulling him forward. "This is Shippo, he is part of the 'Ministry' in Japan, you two met a bit earlier."

"Hello," Shippo greeted rather coldly with an outstretched hand to shake.

"Uh-hi..." Harry replied nervously wincing slightly when Shippo's hand clamped down on his own in an almost painful grip.

"Hn, ningen...so weak," Shippo muttered releasing Harry's hand only to be elbowed in the ribs by Kagome who offered a frown at his behavior.

"I apologize for him...Shippo's manners seem to be lacking..." Kagome said as her blue eyes bored into Harry's emerald pair.

"It's fine?" Harry seemingly questioned, not sure of how to respond when this 'Shippo' fellow was obviously older than himself. Stumbling forward a bit as someone nudged him Harry glanced back to find Fred and George offering him wide grins and winks.

"Oh yeah...these are my friends...from left to right, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny," Harry introduced.

"It's a pleasure..." Kagome said with a small inclination of her head.

"Hello, love," George cut in with a charming smile as he and Fred both took one of her hands and kissed the backs of them. "The pleasure is all ours."

Growling lowly at the forwardness of the twins Shippo was about to intervene and drag the bloody red heads away from his mother when he heard her melodious laugh. Watching her giggling like a schoolgirl and the twins grinning widely Shippo relaxed as Kirara glanced at him from Kagome's shoulder. It was nice to hear his mother laugh.

"If we could have the lovely lady's name?" Fred asked as he and George straightened up.

Blushing slightly Kagome raised a hand to her face in embarrassment. "I am Kagome Higurashi, please excuse me for not introducing myself earlier."

About to reply the twins were cut off by Hermione as she but in front of them. "Kagome Higurashi! The famous time travelling miko!"

The response to her realization was instant as the portrait of Mrs. Black became uncovered and she began screaming like a banshee. "FOOLS! MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS! ALLOWING A FILTHY HOLY PERSON INTO MY SACRED HOUSE! DEMONS! MONSTERS! DESECRATING THE BLACK'S NAME!" she thundered, bloodshot eyes locking onto Kagome.

Clamping his hands down over his ears as Kirara hissed Shippo missed his mother's narrowing eyes as she felt his pain.

Jumping into action the Weasley boys and Harry struggled to shut the curtains while the wizards and witches occupying the kitchen came bustling out with their wands outstretched. Fighting against the strength of Mrs. Black's image Harry stole a glance at Kagome his eyes widening as she appeared to seemingly be glowing.

Having had enough of the screaming picture cursing her and her son Kagome removed a sutra from her sleeve and quickly charged it with power before slapping it over the face of Mrs. Black with a flick of her wrist. Almost instantly the picture became still as the magical qualities were sucked out and the sutra burned off to reveal the ugly but unmoving portrait of Mrs. Black.

Instantly a loud whoop of joy was heard and Sirius appeared, seizing Kagome around the waist and spinning her around, much to her embarrassment and Shippo's annoyance. For weeks he had worked on removing that dreadful picture and it's occupant but had failed and now within a single day this mere slip of a girl had gotten rid of the nuisance he called his mother. Placing her back on her feet Sirius smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You aren't too bad kid," he finally said with his old devilish smirk.

Sighing Kagome calmed her senses still disoriented from being spun around and reached out to Shippo. "You are insufferable."

Laughing loudly before grinning cheekily Sirius turned to Harry with a wink. "She sounds just like Lily!"

Remus rolled his eyes as Harry's eyebrows rose. "Sirius that isn't a good thing, Lily thought of you as a nuisance."

* * *

><p>Once the excitement had passed and everyone began wandering back to the kitchen except for the original group in the hallway Shippo glanced at his watch before wrapping his arms around Kagome in a protective cocoon. "I need to be going or Sesshomaru will skin me. Don't hesitate to call me or whatever it is these wizards do to communicate."<p>

Smiling Kagome nodded and bid him goodbye, her eyes lingering on his retreating back until the door had shut. Turning back around to face the group of teens Kagome felt the slight sensation of being a fish among sharks.

"...What a miko?" Harry's question broke the silence and Kagome nibbled her lip, taking comfort from Kirara's reassuring purrs.

"Perhaps there is a room we may sit in...?" Kagome asked getting the feeling the conversation would be long and tiring.

Nodding Harry moved forward to take her arm, a slight blush on his cheeks when she smiled appreciatively before leading her up the stairs to the room he shared with after the pair Ron and Hermione were quick to follow along with Fred, George and Ginny. All confused by Harry's rather gentlemanly actions.

Settling down on a mattress Kagome could hear the slight hooting of an owl and smiled when it came to greet her. Petting its head she looked towards Harry. "She is very lovely."

"Thanks," Harry replied taking a seat across from her as the others piled into the room.

Sensing confusion from everyone seated around her Kagome pet Kirara's head and gazed blankly at the wall ahead of her. "I suppose the first thing I should clear is that I am indeed blind."

* * *

><p>Sorry for it being short and quick!<p> 


End file.
